The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a vehicle body, having a floor, at least one seat or at least one seat bench being arranged on the floor, wherein the seat has a seat part with a seat surface and a backrest with a backrest surface.
From German Patent document DE 100 47 770 A1, a seat for a motor vehicle is known, where side bars of a frame structure for a backrest of the seat are fastened to two opposite backrest struts.
The two side bars known from German Patent document DE 100 47 770 A1 have a cross-section that tapers in an upward direction. The respective cross-section of the two known side bars is designed corresponding to a load, which is the result of stress caused by a seat user leaning against the backrest and/or in the event of stress caused by a collision.
The tapering shape of the side bars ensures an optimal utilization of material. With respect to their shape and their wall thickness, the known side bars are designed such that bending stress that can be transmitted by way of the backrest height of the seat remains the same.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle, in which at least one vehicle seat is arranged such that, while its structure meets the stress-related demands, it simultaneously has a light-weight construction.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle having a vehicle body, which has a floor, at least one seat or at least one seat bench being arranged on the floor, wherein the seat has a seat part with a seat surface and a backrest with a backrest surface. The seat part is provided with a seat frame. On a rear region of the seat frame, one adjusting mechanism respectively is constructed, which forms a swivel axis about which the backrest can be swiveled. One upward-projecting backrest strut respectively is constructed on both sides of the rear region of the seat frame. A lower end region of a side bar of the seat frame is arranged on the respective backrest strut. Each respective side bar has a front longitudinal profile and a rear longitudinal profile. The front longitudinal profile has a cross-section which permits an elongation of the front longitudinal profile in the event of tensile stress upon the front longitudinal profile. The rear longitudinal profile has a cross-section which permits a compression of the rear longitudinal profile in the event of bending moment stress upon the rear longitudinal profile. The elongation of the front longitudinal profile and the compression of the rear longitudinal profile result in an absorption of energy.
In the case of a motor vehicle according to an embodiment of the invention, a vehicle body has a floor. At least one seat or at least one bench of seats is arranged on the floor. The seat has a seat part with a seat surface and a backrest with a backrest surface. The seat part is equipped with a seat frame. At a rear region of the seat frame, one adjusting mechanism is respectively constructed on each side, which forms a swivel axis, about which the backrest can be swiveled. At the level of the swivel axis, an upwardly extending backrest strut is formed on each side of the rearward region of the seat frame. A lower end region of a side bar is, in each case, arranged on a respective backrest strut. On its lower end region, each respective side bar is designed such that a form-fitting accommodation of the backrest strut is obtained in the mounted condition.
Each side bar advantageously has a respective front longitudinal profile and a respective rear longitudinal profile. The front longitudinal profile has a cross-section that permits an elongation of the front longitudinal profile when the latter is under tensile stress. The rear longitudinal profile has a cross-section which permits a compression of the rear longitudinal profile when the latter is subjected to bending moment stress. The elongation of the front longitudinal profile and the compression of the rear longitudinal profile result in an absorption of energy.
In an advantageous embodiment, the front longitudinal profile is constructed with elevations and indentations. A distance t between two adjacent elevations or indentations amounts to 5 cm≦t≦8 cm, depending on the overall length of the respective side bar.
The cross-section of the front longitudinal profile advantageously has an undulating or wavy course.
In an advantageous embodiment, the rear longitudinal profile forms closed cavities with the front longitudinal profile. The rear longitudinal profile has open gaps between the closed cavities. Under bending stress, the respective gap distance will decrease in the longitudinal direction of the respective side bar between the open gaps, so that a total length of the rear longitudinal profile will decrease in the event of bending moment stress of the respective side bar.
At least one closed cavity is advantageously filled with an energy-absorbing foamed material.
In an advantageous embodiment, at least one open gap is filled with an energy-absorbing foamed material.
The rear longitudinal profile advantageously has a meandering cross-section.
In an advantageous embodiment of the rear longitudinal profile, the meandering cross-section has approximately rectangular sections. The rectangular sections have a mean distance or a mean width in the longitudinal direction of the rear longitudinal profile, which amounts to 3 cm≦b≦6 cm.
The overall length of the respective side bar advantageously is 30 cm≦L≦60 cm.
In an advantageous embodiment, the respective longitudinal profile is a fiber-reinforced composite.
Advantageously, the respective longitudinal profile is a carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic.
In an advantageous embodiment, the respective longitudinal profile is a laminate of organic foils, which is constructed of several individual layers of one thermoplastic foil and unidirectionally extending long fibers, respectively.
Advantageously, the respective longitudinal profile is an organic sheet composite, which consists of fabric-reinforced thermoplastics.
In an advantageous embodiment, the front longitudinal profile and the rear longitudinal profile are each a separate individual component extending in the longitudinal direction of the backrest, before they are assembled. The upper end of the front longitudinal profile and the upper end of the rear longitudinal profile are connected with one another in the assembled state.
Advantageously, the respective side bar is a one-piece component with the front longitudinal profile and the rear longitudinal profile.
In an advantageous embodiment, the two mutually spaced side bars are connected with one another by way of at least one cross member, so that a U-shaped component or an H-shaped component is obtained.
The energy-absorbing foamed material advantageously is expanded polypropylene (EPP).
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.